History Repeats Itself
by Kalin-Fenix
Summary: Its been 10 years after the Lion War and Delita became King. Now Prince Goltana's son, Prince Praetor, has come to Ivalice to take the throne from Delita to avenge his fathers death. *Bloody*


History Repeats Itself  
  
!Warning! This Fan Fiction contains graphic material in the sense of blood and gore.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Black Lions Crest returns to Ivalice  
  
It has been 10 years since the Lion War and Delita became King of Ivalice. Having been given all the Zodiac Stones by Ramza for safe keeping, the kingdom had been at peace the entire 10 years. Delita had even taken over the Hotuken Knights and were now stronger than they had ever been. The people thought that peace would reign until Delita and Olivia died, but they were wrong.  
  
As Delita and Olivia walked through the garden of Igros Castle, they were talking enjoying the day.  
  
"I was thinking about changing the laws a bit to allow peasant's children to become knights just like the nobles. What do you think?" Delita asked Olivia as they walked. Hearing the great and noble idea of Delita, Olivia smiled. "I think that would be wonderful, dear. It would make the people love you even more. Though I do not think the nobles would like it much."  
  
"Yes I know that. But I was once a peasant and I was only able to become a knight because of Ramza's father. It would make the people happy. I know that I would have been happy if the law had been passed or even thought of when I was younger."  
  
Suddenly Olivia stopped and looked back toward the castle. "What's wrong Olivia?" Delita asked. "Shh! Do you hear that?" Olivia had a slightly worried look on her face. Delita let go of her hand and walked slowly toward the castle, listening carefully. He then heard the sound of swords clashing and then a guard was hurled out of a window from the rocky tower hitting the ground stories below sending blood shooting in all directions. Wide-eyed at the sound of the guards bones crunching as he hit the ground, Delita sprinted off toward the guard with Olivia running close behind him. When he reached the guard he turned him over, seeing blood running out of his eyes, ears and mouth. His insides had exploded from the impact of hitting the ground. A small river of blood was running to where Olivia stood terrified.  
  
Olivia turned away in horror, covering her mouth with her hands. As Delita looked up, he saw a figure in the window that the guard had been thrown out of and then disappeared. Realizing that the window was near where the Zodiac Stones were kept, he drew his sword and ran into the castle. Seeing more of his guards, he told them to go outside to the garden and protect Olivia. Obeying orders, they ran out to the garden and circled Olivia in a protective formation with their swords drawn.  
  
As Delita ran through the long corridors of the castle he passed by several of his dead Knights. One Knight by the name of Gerald was crawling on floor leaving a trail of his own blood behind. Delita ran to him, kneeled down and held him up. "Gerald, are you alright?!" Gerald looked up at Delita trying to keep his eyes open with blood running out of the side of his mouth. "Your Majesty..I'm sorry.I wasn't able to stop..the band of Knights..that entered the castle.we.didn't even see.them coming." Gerald coughed bringing more blood out of his mouth. Delita wiped the blood from Gerald's mouth with his own silk cloak.  
  
"Gerald, did you see what they were wearing? Were they wearing a crest of any kind or were they renegade Knights?" Realizing that Gerald was on the verge of dying, Delita hoped that he would be able to tell him who was tearing through the castle. Gerald looked up at him. "A black lions crest...the one that Goltana's..army wore during.the Lion War..I.ugh.." Gerald had died in Delita's arms. Feeling a rage burning inside him, Delita stormed through the castle looking for any Knight that was wearing the black lion crest that was killing his knights and desecrating his castle.  
  
As he turned a corner, a Knight hurled his sword towards Delita. Barely getting out of the way of the blade thrown at him, He stayed around the corner for just a moment. Taking a deep breath he jumped out from around the corner to see the Knight running in the other direction. Lifting the Knights sword above his head, Delita returned the knights attack by hurling it back at him. The sword whirled through the air making a slightly noise as it drew nearer to the Knight. The blade hit the Knight with such force, that it tore all the way through his body exiting his chest. The Knight let out a yell and stopped, stumbling about. He looked down to see the blade sticking out of his chest and began coughing up blood, for his own blade had punctured his lung and he collapsed just moments later.  
  
As Delita ran by the Knight, he saw something shining in his right hand. Delita stopped and opened the Knight's hand to find the Zodiac Stone of Virgo. Stunned, Delita stood up with the stone in his hand, afraid that the knight would turn into Virgo. Delita waited there for a moment with his sword drawn waiting for a fight to the death, but the Knight didn't change into Virgo. He thought that the Knight either didn't know how to use the stone or simply didn't have enough time to use it before he died. Realizing that someone was stealing the Zodiac Stones, the rushed to the room where they were kept. As he entered the room, he saw a man putting all of the Zodiac Stones into a large velvet bag. The man turned to Delita smirking.  
  
"It is good to finally meet you..King Delita." The man had resembled someone that Delita thought he had seen some where in the past. Walking further into the room with his sword drawn, he stopped about 8 feet away from the man. Out of breath, Delita asked, "Who the hell are you? And where do you think your going with the Zodiac Stones?"  
  
The man merely smiled at Delita and replied, "I am Prince Praetor. The son of Prince Goltana, whom you KILLED!" With lightning speed Prince Praetor drew his dagger and threw it at Delita, hitting him in the shoulder. Delita hit the wall behind him and saw Prince Praetor jumping out of the window. Pulling the dagger from his shoulder and letting out a groan of pain, Delita ran to the window to see the Prince land on the back of a great red dragon and begin to fly off from the castle. Prince Praetor called to Delita as he was flying off. "I will have revenge for my fathers death and you shall be dead by the time this is over!! And so will your precious Queen!! Even if it means I have to use the Zodiac Stones to do it!!"  
  
Watching the Prince and the red dragon disappear, Delita slumped to ground. "Dear God.this can't be happening." He looked up at the ceiling as if looking to the sky. "Ramza..If you are alive, please come.I am going to need your help with this one.Another War is about to start." 


End file.
